The present invention relates to shelf systems used in the transport and display of merchandise and, more particularly, to tilt-shelf carts for supporting and displaying merchandise.
In the distribution of many products, particularly consumer products, it is common to display the goods on multi-tiered shelf systems in such a way that the consumer removes the goods from the shelf at the time of sale. In order to reduce the cost of shelf-stocking and to make the overall distribution system more time and cost efficient, standard-sized mobile shelf systems have been developed for shipping the goods from a distribution center to the sales point. For example, in the distribution of milk containers, wheeled multi-shelf carts having a standard configuration are loaded with milk containers at the dairy, and the fully loaded carts are transported to the store and positioned in a refrigerated display case where the milk containers are removed by consumers. In one type of cart, the shelves are forwardly inclined so that the containers on each shelf slide to a forward display position as the forwardmost container is removed by the consumer. The empty carts are then returned to a central dairy for re-loading by automatic machines and eventual return to the store. When the carts are machine loaded, it is preferred that the shelves be in a horizontal position to accept the milk containers from the loading machine. To this end, the shelves must be adjustable between a horizontal position to facilitate machine loading and a forwardly inclined position to provide a more favorable display profile.
The design of a tilt-shelf cart optimally suited for loading at a central loading facility, transport to the merchandiser, and for the display of the goods requires consideration of a number of different design criteria. For example, the tilt-shelf cart must be easily and conveniently operated by the attendant to move the shelves from the horizontal to the tilt position. Thus, any shelf system that uses manually operable latches on each shelf presents a system in which considerable labor must be used to move each shelf between its horizontal and forwardly tilted positions. Additionally, tilt-shelf cart systems in which independently operated latches are provided on each side of the shelf requires coordinated operation of the latches by the attendant. Also, the shelves must be configured so that they can be conveniently loaded using a conventional loading machine and yet provide a measure of protection for the goods during transport.